hungary's house of horrors
by tsukigirl29
Summary: What will happen when Hungary decides to set two countries in one room to help relive some... sexual tension? SWEET YAOI THAT'S WHAT! pairings usXuk russiaXchina romanoXspain canadaXprussia and germanyXitaly please R&R along with a pole on my account


Hungary's house of horrors.

**Yes! Its summer and I can do whatever the heck I want! And that would be writing fanfiction. Anyways… **

**Plot: what will happen when Hungary decides to lock pairs of countries in rooms? SWEET YAOI! THAT'S WHAT! **

**Warning: human and country names used. And…Lemons? Maybe depends on how many reviews I get.**

**Pairings?: russiaXchina usXuk germanyXitaly spainXromano canadaXprussia ((all the classics for my first fanfic!))**

**On with the story! **

Hungary's house of horrors 

Hungary sat at the conference room table, looking at all the arguing countries. There was America and England going off about something in the past. Italy holding tightly to an annoyed Germany. Russia lurking over China. South Italy throwing tomatoes at Spain. The other America ((A.N. Canada. Don't hate me!)) was sitting in the corner holding his bear as the ex-nation Prussia was the only one noticing him. She sighed _wow… these guys really need to let out some sexual tension. Wait! That's it! _She thought. "Hey guys!" she yelled at the top of her lungs "shut up and let's get a beer at my house!"

"How about rum?"

"You have vodka da?"

"what about pasta?"

"yes, yes, I have whatever you need! For _any_ circumstance." She said with a sly smile.

They looked around a bit worried. Then finally letting their need for alcohol get the better of them they all went to hungarys house.

~OOoOO~

The said "house" was really a large mansion with more rooms than really should be necessary but when it came to Hungary nothing was really _un_necessary. She led the nations into the kitchen. "Arthur, Alfred? Will you two help me with some of the drinks?" she asked. The two eyed her suspiciously then decided it would be no harm to help a lady. She led them into a room. It was day and the lights were off "so, where are these drinks? " Arthur asked, as Hungary handed him two bottles of rum. "There ya go!" she said as she turned around walking out of the room. "Wait! Where are you going!" Alfred yelled. There was no answer except the door closing and a lock clicking. "oh bollocks! " Arthur exclaimed. Hungary laughed to herself. _Now… who's next?_

Hungary came into the kitchen with a box full of drinks. Smiling she placed it on the table before germane asked "where is America and England?" Hungary turned around the looked back with a worried face. "Oh! I could have sworn they were just behind me with the other drinks! Italy, Germany will you come help me find them?" Germany looked around for support from the others but they we all busy doing something along the lines of get their drinks or another. Finally he sighed, seeing he had lost that battle and fallowed. "Ve~ doitsu! Italy will come with you!" Italy exclaimed as he tightly held onto Germany's arm. German knew what was coming next but decided to ignore that fact. He walked in to on of the rooms. It was dark. "Ve~ doitsu! I can't see!" there was a close of a door and a click of a lock. _Two down three to go! _She smirked.

When she arrived the others looked at her curiously. "Where is Germany and Italy?" Spain asked.

"Oi! What did that potato bastard do to my brother!" Romano yelled, slamming his fist on the table.

"Will you relax? They went to look for America and England." Will the rest of you go in groups and look for them too?" she smiled innocently. "How about.. Russia goes with China, Romano goes with Spain and Canada goes alone while Prussia stays here in case they come back?"

"Hey! The awesome me should go with Canada! Have someone ells stay here!" Prussia yelled in his oh so annoying voice.

"I'll go alone aru." China said as he started walking.

"Wait! Check room 114! I think that's around the area we were when they "got lost". Hungary told china. China nodded his head and continued in that direction.

"Let's go Lovi!" Spain exclaimed as he dragged the unwilling Italian. Down the hall. "Let go damn tomato bastard!"

"You two check the second floor room 207! They could have wandered into there!" she yelled before they were out of reach.

Before she let Prussia leave with Canada she brought him over to a corner where Canada wouldn't be able to hear them. "Hey, Gilbert? Want to have hot, sweaty sex with Mathew?" she whispered into his ear. At first he was shocked. But then he nodded excitedly. "Good! Take him to room 256 on floor two." She knew Prussia to well to know that he wouldn't even think why or turn down the offer. And he knew her to well to really fall for the "oh where have the rest gone?" trick, but even still, he fallowed with her little game. He turned around with the same smug look that he always wore and went back to Mathew.

"What was that about?" the Canadian asked

"Oh, nothin' she just asked If I wanted to get laid. " he said walking on wards with his hands behind his head in a cool manner.

"What did you say?" Mathew asked again.

"Maybe latter." Prussia looked back with a smirk than continued walking.

"Oh…" Canada whispered with a sad look on his face.

When the two were gone and out of sight and out of hearing distance Hungary turned to Russia. "So… China is in room 114. If ya wanna go get him, all you have to do is close the door so that he can't get out." She smiled and waited for a response. At first he looked at her surprised but then got up nodded his head to Hungary and continued the same direction as china, chanting a "kolkolkol" as he went his way.

She smiled a wicked fangirl smile as she turned around heading for her "office". She sat down put the head phones on and turned on all the T.V.'s and cameras. _Let __Hungary's house of horrors for ukes __begin!_

**A.N. heeheehee so… how is it so far? I know its really short but hey! I wanted to get strait to the point! Anyways I will be posting poles on my account to see who goes first. *evil grin* . oh! And… IF YOU WANT SOME YAOI SMUT I NEED SOME REVIEWS PEOPLE! ANYTHING WILL HELP I JUST NEED YOU GUYS TO COMMENT ON MY WRITING! Heh I love blackmail …so… who's room do we visit first?**

**Italy: ooh ooh! Pick me ve~! **

**Germany: do you even know what you are asking italy?**

**Italy: no… but it will be fun ve~! **

**Tsuki: oh yes Italy… so much fun. **

**Canada: Tsuki does not own anything except this plot… I think? **

**Tsuki: of course I own this plot! **

**Ivan: review da? ^J^ **


End file.
